memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:D'Vahl type
Merge? The final draft script of refers to this type of vessel as a Vulcan transport (written in bold). As a result, I suggest we merge these 2 articles, moving the info and images here to that page. --Defiant (talk) 08:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :Hang on, does it make clear that D'Vahl type and Vulcan transport are synonymous, or does the script just say Vulcan transport where the filmed episode says D'Vahl type? Sorry, but it's not clear from your post. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Neither the script nor the actual episode mention the "D'Vahl type"; that's just a made-up term for unofficial use on MA. The script refers to the D'Vahl initially as a "VULCAN TRANSPORT" and later as a "Vulcan Ship". --Defiant (talk) 07:34, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::In that case: Agreed--Sennim (talk) 11:29, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, forgot how these "type" articles work. Yeah sure, merge those guys :) -- Capricorn (talk) 10:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I've just noticed that, in dialogue both on screen and in the script, the D'Vahl is referred to as a "Vulcan Survey Vessel". --Defiant (talk) 10:16, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::That in itself however, is not really a reason not to pursue a merge, as there have been similar cases of a design used in multiple roles...See in that respect the talkpage of and that of the Bajoran vessel.--Sennim (talk) 11:26, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Another possibility seems to be that the D'Vahl was a Vulcan Survey Vessel, whereas the rescue ship which appears at the end of the episode wasn't the D'Vahl but an auxiliary craft, referred to in the script as the Vulcan transport. --Defiant (talk) 11:52, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::See? yet another role to be added to the sidebar:):) Pun aside though, I fear the merge notion is off; I've made a precursory checking of the episodes on the "transport" page, and as far as I can ascertain the transport is merely mentioned in three of the cited episodes, meaning it simply can not be established what these looked liked, whereas the one featured in "Stigma" is a ship (reuse of Ulis' starship), and on that note I must withdraw my support vote--Sennim (talk) 10:18, November 20, 2015 (UTC) That's understandable. I was under the mistaken impression, from looking at that page, that a Vulcan transport has never been shown on screen. In that case, I do believe a screencap should be added, in order to clarify that a Vulcan transport has indeed appeared. --Defiant (talk) 10:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed, going to take care of that...--Sennim (talk) 11:02, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::editOkay need to dine on ashes here, it was not a Vulcan transport here but rather a Dekendi transport, so my bad. The Vulcan transport was indeed not seen. Nevertheless, the mere fact that the Vulcan transports are not seen, still means we can not firmly establish in canon that these were supposed to be D'Vahl type ships, we simply do not know...so I still do not think a merge is warranted...--Sennim (talk) 11:25, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Just to clarify, should we still assume, or not, that the craft which appears in the final moments of "Carbon Creek" is the D'Vahl itself, rather than an auxiliary craft? --Defiant (talk) 19:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::This I cannot answer, as I do not own the script. At what point in the script was it called the D'vahl? If the name is only coming from BG-sources (DrexFiles and then needed to be clarified in a BGnote), I honestly believe we cannot assume either way. If the script does not provide any definite answers, I even think that the article on the D'Vahl itself needs to be deleted/merged, as that would have been speculation in that case. Incidentally, why not propose a merge with Vulcan fighter? This would comply with the format I've mentioned above as the model does not seem to have been modified afterwards. Its roles are then, as specified in the scripts, "survey vessel", "transport" and "fighter".--Sennim (talk) 10:02, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Basically, Tellus refers to the D'Vahl on screen, when he contacts (without appearing) the Vulcan survivors. Later, the survivors are picked up by a craft which, yes, matches the design of the Vulcan fighter, out of which Tellus arrives. This is all on screen. What I'm asking about doesn't involve the script. I'm asking if we should continue to assume that the craft which appears on-screen is the D'Vahl, or if we should truthfully admit that we don't know whether they are one and the same? As I have stated, the craft which appears on screen could be an auxiliary vessel, as it's not directly identified as the D'Vahl mentioned earlier, though we obviously could potentially assume they are the same ship. --Defiant (talk) 10:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, this I did not know. Considering that our three wayward Vulcans crashed on Earth in the same ship-type that had been traveling on its own, it is reasonable to assume that Tellus' ship was also an independently operating ship. So I'm fine in considering the ship at the end of the episode as the D'Vahl. It had already been established in that Vulcan survey ships tend to be relatively small and capable of planet-fall...--Sennim (talk) 10:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for that reply. Btw, do you know where the name "Vulcan fighter" originated? --Defiant (talk) 10:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Like "Carbon Creek" I do not have the scripts, so in that respect I can not answer, but Drexler on his typifies it as the "Vulcan D’Vahl Type Fighter"--Sennim (talk) 10:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: I merged it with the patrol vessel article on the reused, unmodified model precedence mentioned above. --Alan (talk) 14:33, July 8, 2019 (UTC)